Ginjiro Oda
Citation needed. | epithet = Citation needed. | bounty = 75,000,000;Citation needed. 295,000,000;Citation needed. 606,000,000Citation needed. | residence = Wano Country (Ioh)Citation needed. | birth = 1541, October 10th | age = 37 (1578, Debut)Citation needed. | status = Alive | height = 8'6" ft. (262cm) | jva = }} "Devil King" Ginjiro Oda is the Pirate Captain of the Shogun Pirates and a former Daimyo of Ioh at Wano Country. Following his forced departure, he briefly served as a before turning to the life of Piracy, deeming mercenary jobs as lackluster. Alongside Diabolos and Wolford Tromsch, Oda is one of the leaders of the Hell Pirate Alliance, a gather of some of the vilest Pirates in the New World. Currently, Oda is worth 606,000,000. Appearance Commonly seen with a scowl and smirk, Oda is deemed intimidating and imposing by many citizens he meets across the New World. This contributes to his epithet. He has fair skin and dresses like some kind of barbarian. ... Oda is fairly muscular, characteristic of someone used to the way of the blade, also towering over many of his opponents. Even his armor fails to contain their size, while some of it is blantaly shown, as it doesn't cover his arms and neck. Unsurprisingly, even in his pirate days, Oda dresses in typical rogue Samurai armor, though, unlike most of its kind, the armor he uses covers both his front and back sides. It is red on the highlights of his chest and abdomen, forming a T, and black on the rest, being gold at the edges. It has a high collar and fitting shoulder paldrons, with a dark cape extending from the left one. Accompanying the armor are baggy dark pants and black boots, which reach up to his knees. Around his neck, Oda has a golden ring, similar to the edges of the armor. Gallery Oda View.png|Oda's General Appearance. Frontal Oda.png|A full body view of Ginjiro. Back Oda.png|A back view of Ginjiro's outfit. Personality Relationships Shogun Pirates Four Sacred Beasts Samurai Demon Pirates Diabolos Marines Powers & Abilities Hailed as the Captain and Daimyo of the Shogun Pirates, Oda has supreme authority over any of its members, with only the "Four Sacred Beasts" sharing secondary authority. As the previous Daimyo of Ioh in Wano, he had full control over the region's economics and military. His bounty of 606,000,000 indicates how much of a threat the Government sees him as, enough to categorize him amongst the vilest of the New World. Individually, Oda is heralded as some kind of "devil", truly embodying the undying will of those monsters and demolishing whole organizations that stand in his way. When taking into account his strategical mind, he is said to be capable of disrupting an entire plan within minutes. Physical Abilities Tactical Skills Swordsmanship When wielding his signature sword, Oda makes use of his original sword style, the . Shurikenjutsu Oda is trained in "Shurikenjutsu", a sub-art of "Ninjutsu" itself, taught at Wano Country. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Past Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Ishii Nobunaga from One Piece Kings, by Merik Merimo. *This was given by User:Ninshū to User:DamonDraco. *He and Diabolos share the same epithet. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Shogun Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users